Happy Halloween
by ladyharlem
Summary: Jane and Maura go to BPD's Halloween Ball together in some pretty obvious costumes. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This one's for Amy, to read after a long journey, for not kicking me in the night and for liking my cooking.

_Disclaimer:_ Rizzoli & Isles characters do not belong to me, no copyright infringement intended, this is just a bit of fun.

* * *

Jane rolled her eyes at the Halloween ball poster taped to the notice board in the Division One café.

_Isn't a Christmas ball enough? _

"Oh Janie what are you going to the ball as?" Angela asked her daughter, the reply came in the form of a scrunched up nose and a sneer.

"Jeeze, Ma. I've got better things to do than go to a Halloween ball. You know, like solving homicides."

"You're such a killjoy, Jane. I know Dr Isles is going." Angela teased innocently.

A familiar feeling coiled in Jane's stomach. The thought of her girlfriend still made her heart skip and her breath hitch. Angela had no idea that the pair had been dating in secret for a few months. Two months and 4 days to be exact, Jane still had their first official date keyed into the calendar on her phone.

"I'm not going, Ma." Jane said with half a laugh before getting down from her chair to leave. "What I am doing is going to see if Maura has a cause of death for me."

* * *

Maura saw Jane pass by the window of her office her and a flush crept up her neck. She ducked behind the computer monitor as the detective knocked once and entered the room.

"Why do you still knock, Jane?" Maura asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Uh I don't know, Maur, habit I guess." She replied, rubbing at the faded scars on her palms. Maura noticed the nervous tension in her girlfriend and crossed the room to plant a kiss on the end of her nose. "Maura, I think my mom knows."

"Knows what, Jane?" The wide-eyed innocence on Maura's face was what Jane loved most about her. She brushed a strand of hair behind Maura's ear and took her face in her hands before leaning down to whisper in the Medical Examiner's ear,

"That we've been fucking each other senseless for the past two months."

Maura pulled back and swatted at Jane's arm before purposefully swinging her hips slowly all the way back to her desk. Jane dropped into the closest chair and crossed her legs in a vain attempt to halt the familiar feeling between her thighs. Maura had drawn a line under displays of affection at work, she had a team and she didn't want them to see her in such compromising positions. Jane's objection had been that _she_ didn't have a team to lead.

"Are you going to the Halloween ball?" Jane asked as Maura continued to type a report.

"I'd thought about it, why?" She asked absently.

"Well Ma said you were and it might have made me want to go."

Maura looked up from her work to give Jane a smoldering look, tightening the knot in Jane's abdomen again.

"Detective Rizzoli, are you turning into sappy on me?" Maura teased, enjoying watching Jane shift in her seat.

"Hell no! I just thought it would be nice if we could go together, y'know. We could get stupid costumes to match."

"You are turning into a sap." Maura chuckled. "But yes, I would love to go to the Halloween ball with you." She said, looking Jane in the eyes and fighting the urge to jump on her where she sat.

* * *

Maura brushed her hair from her eyes as she stirred a large pot on the stove. A familiar feeling crept up her spine and before she could turn into Jane's kiss, it landed on her shoulder. Jane's hands snaked around Maura's waist and pulled their hips together.

"I got you something today." Jane said into Maura's curls. A low chuckle escaped the Medical Examiner's throat. "Not that kind of thing, Maura."

Maura turned into Jane's arms and side stepped them away from the hob.

"You know I can't guess, Jane. Tell me what you got!" Maura protested. Jane laughed and released Maura, only to step back and grab the bag she had dropped onto the counter behind them.

"Open it!" She instructed Maura.

Maura peered into the bag and confusion crept over her face,

"Jane, why have you bought me scrubs and a surgical gown? I have these at work."

"It's your Halloween costume!" She said proudly.

* * *

The drive from Maura's house took what felt like an eternity to Jane. What had seemed like a brilliant idea a few days ago now gnawed at Jane, making her more anxious as each minute passed. Even though Maura had loved her idea, the thought of coming out like this to their colleagues hung over Jane.

"I can hear you worrying from here, Jane. Stop. It will be fine." Maura reassured her, reaching over to squeeze her knee. Jane smiled at Maura from behind her hair. Hair that Maura had spent upwards of an hour parting and taming into loose curls, much to Jane's annoyance and vocalised objection.

As they walked into the ballroom, Maura reached to take Jane's hand. Her firm grip reassured the Detective that going as Grey's Anatomy's Callie and Arizona was the right thing to do, even if that was only because it made Maura seem so happy. The oversized pumpkins, fake spider webs and strips of cloth made Jane feel trapped and clammy.

Her mind went blank when she saw Frost and Korsak, both covered in fake blood and wearing eyeshadow as bruises. Maura stopped and turned to place both hands on Jane's shoulders,

"We don't have to do this, you know." She reassured her. "We can cover our asses and laugh off whatever they say. I will lie for you, Jane Rizzoli."

"Nah Maur, I'll be okay. I'm just anxious because I can't change their reactions and I don't want you to be hurt."

Maura dropped her hands and took Jane's in her own. With one last squeeze, they made their way over to their colleagues, blood pounding in Jane's temples.

"You two don't look very scary, it's supposed to be Halloween!" Korsak exclaimed. Jane's hair was glossy and tame while Maura's fell around her face, poker straight, the polar opposite of all the uniform girls who had back combed and hair sprayed their tresses into wild manes. Frost rocked back onto one foot and scrutinized the pair.

"Have you two come as Callie and Arizona?" He finally asked, tipping his bottle of beer forward to point at Jane and Maura.

"Yes! I didn't know you were a Grey's Anatomy fan, Detective Frost!" Maura exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement. Feeling Jane shrink beside her, Maura reached out and put her arm around Jane's waist to hold her upright. "Don't you think Jane's hair looks great like this?" she asked in an attempt to deflect the question she knew was imminent. Much to Jane's relief, the questions never came, Frost only smiled into the neck of his bottle as Korsak pulled Jane away from Maura into a bear-hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Janie." He told her, patting her tensed back. "Dr Isles, you better look after her."

Maura smiled, lighting up the room,

"I have been doing, Detective Korsak and I hope I can for a long time."

* * *

Jane and Maura didn't make it through the door before they began kissing hungrily. Jane stuck her leg out behind her to kick it shut before turning Maura and kissing her up against the wall and closing all the latches with her right hand. Her left stayed at the small of Maura's back, gripping on to the fabric of her surgical gown. Suddenly Maura stopped, pulling away from Jane. A wicked look glittered in her eyes and she pushed Jane backwards gently.

"Go sit on the counter, Jane." She instructed.

Jane walked backwards to the kitchen, unable to take her eyes off Maura who let her surgical gown fall off her shoulders and on to the floor. Jane tore her own white coat off and tossed it over the back of the couch. She used both hands to jump on to the edge of the counter and moved to slip out of her scrubs.

"Ah ah ah," Maura chided. "That's my job." She purred.

Jane parted her legs involuntarily as she watched Maura drop her own trousers and step out of them, leaving the blue fabric pooled on the floor. The sight of Maura wearing just her scrub top sent Jane's head reeling. It was everything she had imagined they would get up to at work if Maura's rule wasn't in place. She steadied herself by leaning back onto her hands outstretched behind her.

When the blonde reached her lover on the countertop she leaned in to kiss her parted lips before pausing. A playful smile played at the corners of her mouth as she paused, her breath whispering over Jane's lips, driving the detective crazy. Jane leaned upwards in an attempt to close the gulf between them but Maura stepped back and grinned.

"Oh no, Jane. Not yet. I want you to taste yourself when you get that." Maura told her.

Jane moaned and threw her head back in exasperation, exposing her neck.

Maura pulled the matching blue trousers over Jane's hips and down her legs, kicking them aside when they fell to the floor. She dropped to her knees and picked Jane's legs up, placing them over her shoulders. She looked up at Jane, her eyes black with arousal, and smiled wickedly before parting Jane and dipping to run her tongue upwards through Jane's arousal. Jane's breathing was heavy and from her position between the detective's legs, Maura could see her chest rising and falling, obscuring her face. She moved her hand between her own legs and began rubbing circles around her clit. She took Jane's in her mouth and used her tongue to work a gasp and moan from Jane. Her own moan sent a vibration ripping through Jane's core and her hips bucked up into Maura's mouth. Maura continued to use her tongue, drawing moans and "oh fuck Maura, right there. Fuck." From the panting Detective. Maura's own pants from the pleasure she was giving herself caused Jane's eyes to roll backwards, her hands gripping the edges of the counter with a force that made her knuckles go white. With all her willpower, Maura stopped pleasuring herself to use her hand on Jane, determined to bring the Detective to a climax unlike any she had brought her to before. The orgasm coursed through Jane, causing every muscle to stiffen as she shouted Maura's name. The room went white for Jane and she grabbed at Maura's hair, not wanting her to pull away. She dropped back onto her elbows panting.

"Jesus, Maur." Was all she could whisper as Maura stood and wiped her mouth with both fingers. She leaned over Jane allowing her centre to press against a yoga-toned thigh, sending an aftershock of pleasure through the Detective. The kiss was hard and passionate and Jane moaned as she tasted herself on Maura's swollen lips. As the blonde pulled away, Jane sat up with her. Placing her hands on Maura's waist, it was her turn to smile mischievously.

"Now it's your turn, Doctor." Jane snickered and jumped off the counter, chasing a giggling Maura into her bedroom.

* * *

Hope everyone likes! Reviews are better than Halloween sweets


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm sorry if this is kinda pants. Really I wrote it for the smut rather than the story and I'm hoping I'll get some more inspiration for that in the near future. Because another chapter would be cool, right?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything etc etc

* * *

Maura crawled up the bed slowly, teasing Jane with each movement. She had thrown the blue scrub top off in the doorway and Jane's followed suit a few seconds behind. The sight of Maura from behind in just her black lace French knickers was driving Jane mad. She felt almost feral.

"You've been such a good girl tonight, Detective." Maura purred as she turned and dropped onto Jane's pillows. Her hair splayed out underneath her like spun gold and Jane couldn't stop herself from crawling on top of her lover. The urge to twist her hands into Maura's glossy hair was irresistible as she thought of the mild coconut smell she had come to love so much. Both of her hands wove their way into Maura's hair and Jane pressed her body down, kissing deeply and passionately. Some minutes later, both women needed to come up for air and Maura managed to gasp,

"Touch... Me." And she took Jane's hand, guiding her to the expensive lace knickers now soaked through with arousal. Jane moaned and bit down lightly on Maura's lower lip as she slid her fingers up through Maura's wetness.

"Fuck me, Jane." Maura whispered and lowered her own hands to remove the ruined underwear.

The unexpected expletive was enough to make Jane's knees go weak and make her drop slightly, causing her fingers to penetrate a little deeper than she had intended. Maura screamed with pleasure and Jane continued to work her into a gasping and growling frenzy. Using her thumb and fingers, Jane brought her right to the edge.

"Hold on a little for me Maur?" She asked the doctor. "I'm just getting started."

"I... Can't... Jane. I've been" she cried out "waiting all night." Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

Determined to make Maura orgasm harder than she had managed before, Jane launched an attack on all the places she knew Maura loved to be touched. Her hand still thrusting in and out, her teeth nipping at Maura's lower lip and jaw and her own thighs clamped around one of Maura's she rolled her hips back and forth in time with her hand. She took Maura over the edge, carrying her through her peak with smaller thrusts and gentle kisses underneath her ear.

* * *

The alarm on Jane's phone woke her with a start. Maura stirred as Jane unwrapped her arms from around her waist. She rolled backwards, snuggling into Jane, rubbing her hips against Jane's and making the detective groan and push a hand through her unruly morning curls. Maura propped herself up onto her elbow and leaned up to kiss Jane gently.

"Good morning." She murmured into their kiss, smiling against Jane's lips.

"Good morning to you too." Came Jane's whispered reply. "We're going to have one hell of a day today."

Maura nodded and rose from the bed. Taking Jane's hand, she pulled her lover to her feet and into her arms.

"We'd better shower and put our armor on, then." Maura said into Jane's shoulder.

* * *

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Maura Dorthea Isles!" Angela's shout carried out from the Division one café into the BPD entrance making both Jane and Maura cower into each other. Angela stormed out of the café and batted at them in turn with the pot towel that usually resided over one shoulder. "I can't believe neither of you told me you were dating! I've been worrying about you for the past year, Janie!"

"Angela…" Maura started. She was cut off by Jane's arm snaking around her waist.

"We didn't want to upset you, Ma. Can we talk in the café?" She said, attempting to bring Angela down.

Seated at a table, Jane took her mother's hands and explained herself. Maura's expression was that of concern and mild guilt but her feet gave her away. Slowly she ran her foot up the back of Jane's leg, half of her intending to provide a comforting touch to Jane while she couldn't take her hands; the other half intending to wind Jane's feelings into knots and guarantee a hot make out in her office when they left Angela.

They stood in silence at the back of the elevator, Jane's hand still in place protectively around Maura's waist. When the familiar ping announced their arrival at homicide, Jane leaned in to Maura and whispered,

"I love you, Maura Isles." Before releasing her waist and taking her hand to lead her into the office.

Maura felt drunk as she followed Jane. Euphoria swirled behind her eyes and she stumbled on her heels.

"I love you too, Jane." She finally managed to say; unaware of the volume of her voice or the fact they had stopped next to Korsak's desk.

"Damn the two of you are cute." He chuckled, never looking away from the kittens on his computer screen.

* * *

Maura almost fell as she backed into her office. Locked in a passionate kiss with Jane, she was blinded. Jane tightened her grip on Maura's waist to catch her before she lost her balance and deepened the kiss. Turning, Jane pinned Maura up against the wall and began to untuck the silk shirt from her skirt.

"Mm, Jane, stop. I can't." Maura said, unable to actually break the contact. "Not here, I'm their boss."

* * *

**Happy Halloween everyone! Thank you so much for the follows, faves and reviews. They mean so much to me :)**


End file.
